Mi Único destino eres tu
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Serena decide confesarle su amor a Ash.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Amourshipping – Mi Único destino eres tú.

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Serena decide confesar sus sentimientos a Ash, cuando su viaje por Kalos llega a su fin.

- Capitulo 1.

Nos encontramos en la región de Kalos, y Ash acaba de llegar a la semifinal de la liga Kalos. Pero ese día sus amigos Citron y Eureka tienen algo que decirle.

¿Enserio regresaran a Ciudad Lumiose? – Dijo Ash muy sorprendido a Citron y a Eureka.

Sí, creo que ya hemos estado ausentes de casa por mucho tiempo, y creo que ya debo tomar mi lugar como líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose – Dijo Citron a su amigo Ash.

Entiendo, espero seas un grandioso líder – Dijo Ash con animo a Citron.

Y todo te lo debo a ti, me mostraste como ser valiente y decidido, gracias Ash – Dijo Citron a su amigo.

No es nada, que tengas suerte y espero volver a verte un día – Dijo Ash despidiéndose de su amigo.

Y tu suerte en la final de la Liga, y con Serena – Dijo Citron algo pícaro a Ash.

Si, ya verás que seré el campeón, ¿Cierto Pikachu? – Dijo Ash a su Inseparable amigo.

Pika – Asintió su amigo.

Mientras con Serena y Eureka.

Entonces supongo que esta es la despedida – Dijo Eureka a Serena.

No, solo es un hasta luego – Dijo Serena a Eureka.

Pero, voy a extrañarlos mucho – Dijo Eureka poniéndose triste.

No llores Eureka, algún día los volveremos a ver – Dijo Serena tratando de calmar a Eureka.

Tienes razón, además creo que mi hermanito ya conseguirá novia, solo debo darle su espacio – Dijo Eureka.

Si, así es Eureka – Dijo Serena sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Además, creo que tú necesitas mi ayuda, para estar con Ash – Dijo Eureka muy pícaramente a Serena, provocando que esta de pusiera roja como una manzana.

¿Eh? – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Serena por la impresión.

Jejejejeje, algún día tú y Ash se casaran y seré la tía de esos pequeños que tendrán – Dijo Eureka a Serena que seguía muy roja.

¿Eureka…tú sabes…lo de mis sentimientos…por Ash? – Dijo Serena, muy nerviosa.

Si, digamos que te he estado observando, y además se cuándo a una chica le gusta un chico – Dijo Eureka.

Está bien, te lo diré, pero que sea un secreto entre nosotras – Dijo Serena a Eureka.

Dilo – Dijo Eureka muy alegre.

Me…gusta…Ash, Ash me gusta mucho – Dijo Serena con rubor en sus mejillas.

Lo sabía, y tranquila seré como una tumba – Dijo Eureka a Serena, haciendo un gesto se un candado en sus labios.

Gracias Eureka – Dijo Serena a su pequeña amiga.

Pero, si no se lo dices, cuando termine la liga, seguro se volverá a ir y quizás ya nunca más lo puedas volver a ver – Dijo Eureka portándose muy seria.

Sin duda esas palabras le llegaron muy profundo a Serena; si no le decía a Ash lo que sentía por él, y se iba sin saberlo; ella jamás lo volvería a ver y lo perdería para siempre. Y esto provoco que a Serena se le salieran unas lágrimas, y Eureka estaba preocupada.

Serena ¿Estas Bien? – Dijo Eureka que estaba preocupada por ver llorar a Serena.

Ash, se ira, y me dejara sola…no, ¡No quiero eso! – Dijo Serena gritando y saliendo corriendo fuera del centro Pokemon.

Serena, espera… - Dijo Eureka tratando de detener a Serena, pero fue inútil-

Después de eso los hermanos, se reunieron y se despidieron de Ash.

¿Oigan no han visto a Serena? – Pregunto Ash, notando la ausencia de Serena.

Pues, creo que salió, pero no te preocupes Ash, seguro regresara – Dijo Eureka a Ash.

Bueno, pues nos vamos, espero que quedes campeón de Kalos – Dijo Citron a Ash.

Si, suerte a ti como líder de gimnasio; y cuídate mucho Eureka – Dijo Ash a sus amigos.

Si, y Ash, espero que no dejes sola a Serena, ella es una linda persona, adiós – Dijo Eureka despidiéndose.

Pero Ash, no capto la indirecta de Eureka, solo se limitó a decir que sí. Mientras con Serena, seguía corriendo y meditando como poder declarársele a su chico soñado, sino se ira para siempre.

Ash, no me dejes por favor, no rompas tu promesa – Decía Serena mientras lloraba.

Fenne – Dijo Fennekin a ver llorando a su entrenadora.

Fennekin, mi amiga, creo que tú serás la segunda a quien le diré esto – Dijo Serena a su compañera Fennekin.

¿Fenne? – Dijo Fennekin con tono de intriga.

Fennekin, Ash…me gusta – Dijo Serena a su Fennekin.

Fenne, Fennekin – Dijo la Fennekin muy feliz por su entrenadora.

Pero, y si no tengo el valor para decirle, o si el solo me ve como amiga, no puedo Fennekin, no puedo – Dijo Serena llorando de nuevo.

¡Fenne, Fenne, Fennekin! – Dijo Fennekin, animando a su entrenadora a decir lo que siente.

Tienes razón Fennekin, si no lo hago, nunca lo sabré – Dijo Serena abrazando a su Fennekin.

Más tarde ella regreso al centro Pokemon, pero cuando iba a ver a Ash a su cuarto, vio que estaba dormido, porque había estado entrenando para la final que será mañana y estaba cansado, así que ella se sentó al lado de su cama, y mientras lo miraba con ternura, decía algo que no se podía oír. En eso Pikachu la ve, y ella se asusta.

Pikachu, me asustaste – Decía Serena.

¿Pika? – Dijo Pikachu al ver a Serena, tan cerca de Ash.

Pikachu, ¿Te puedo decir algo?, pero que sea secreto entre nosotros – Dijo Serena al Pikachu de su chico soñado.

Pika – Dijo Pikachu asintiéndole a Serena.

Veras, Ash…yo estoy…enamorada de el – Dijo Serena algo sonrojada y apenada.

Pipi, Pikachu – Dijo Pikachu feliz.

Que sea un secreto, ¿Lo Prometes? – Dijo Serena a Pikachu.

Pika, Pikachu – Dijo Pikachu, alzando una de sus patitas como señal de que lo jura.

Y así Serena paso la noche meditando como declarársele a Ash, y naturalmente estaba nerviosa de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para declarársele a su chico.

Ahhhh, no puedo pensar como declarármele a Ash – Dijo Serena, agarrando su cabeza.

Pero eso no le molestaba mucho, ya que ella encontraría un modo de decirle, y a la mañana siguiente, ya era la gran final de la Liga Kalos, era un tumulto en el estadio, Serena estaba ahí para apoyar a Ash en la liga.

Ya estoy aquí, es la hora de concretar mi sueño, no me daré por vencido, luchare hasta el final – Dijo Ash.

Mientras entre los espectadores, Serena lo miraba.

Ash, lo has conseguido, eres sorprendente, y no importa si ganas o no, para mi eres todo un ganador, desde ese día que nos conocimos – Dijo Serena mirando a Ash.

Ya es la hora, el destino ha traído a Ash para su más grande batalla, ¿Qué pasara en la final? ¿Serena podrá confesar sus sentimientos a Ash?, Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Amourshipping – Mi Único destino eres tú.

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura

Sinopsis: Serena decide confesar sus sentimientos a Ash, cuando su viaje por Kalos llega a su fin.

- Capitulo 2

Citron y Eureka se han despedido de Ash y Serena para volver a su hogar en Ciudad Luminalia, y ahora Ash se prepara para la final de la Liga Kalos, mientras con Serena está articulando en su mente como declarársele a Ash, antes que se vaya de Kalos. Hoy ya es la gran final de la Liga, pero ¿Ash quedara campeón? Averigüémoslo.

Hoy es la gran final de la Liga Kalos, el estadio a reventar de gente, Ash está preparado para su más grande batalla, y Serena está ahí para mirar la gran batalla, ella está nerviosa y muy preocupada por él. En el estadio Ash ya está listo y el anunciador habla.

¡Damas y caballeros, esta es la hora, la hora de decidir quién será el campeón de la Liga Kalos! – Dijo el anunciador.

Bien, Pikachu es la hora – Dijo Ash a su compañero, listo para la acción.

Pika – Dijo Pikachu a Ash.

Mientras en el publico Serena mira a Ash, y tiene un pensamiento.

Ash, lo has logrado y en verdad eres increíble, y no me importa el resultado, para mi eres todo un campeón – Pensaba Serena mirando a Ash, mientras se sonrojaba.

De regreso con Ash, ya estaba listo, y se sentía muy confiado.

Esta vez, mejorare el resultado de Sinnoh y aun mejor, mejorare el desastre de Unova – Dijo Ash para sí mismo.

Bien, la gran final de la Liga Kalos será entre la sensación de la Liga, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y Drake de pueblo Fluxus, y que gane el mejor caballeros – Decía el anunciador al público.

Hola, esperaba enfrentarte a ti Ash – Decía Drake presentándose a Ash.

Yo igual, eres muy fuerte y deseaba enfrentarte – Decía Ash amistosamente a Drake.

Y no importa quien gane, daré una gran batalla – Dijo Drake a Ash.

Lo mismo digo Drake – Dijo Ash con su habitual entusiasmo.

Bien, ambos usaran 4 Pokemon, el último que quede en pie gana, suerte a ambos – Decía el árbitro a ambos entrenadores.

De acuerdo, vamos Gengar – Decía Drake lanzando su primera Pokebola.

Esta es la buena, vamos Greninja – Dijo Ash lanzando su primera Pokebola.

Serena estaba un poco intranquila, pero trataba de mantenerse calmada, y de vuelta con los finalistas ya había empezado la batalla.

Bien, Ash es hora de que empiece el baile, Gengar usa Bola sombra – Ordeno Drake a su pokemon.

Greninja, esquívala y usa pantalla de humo – Ordeno Ash a su Greninja que esquivo y utilizo su movimiento.

Bien, Gengar usa Pulso sombrío – Dijo Drake, y ese ataque le dio a Greninja.

¿Estás bien Greninja? – Pregunto Ash a Greninja.

Gre – Dijo Asintiendo a Ash

Bien, ahora usa Shuriken de Agua – Ordeno Ash a Greninja el cual ejecuto su ataque, dejando a Gengar algo débil.

Ash eres sorprendente, sin duda lograras tu sueño – Decía Serena, mirando a batalla.

Bueno, Ash tu Greninja es fuerte, pero es hora de que termine esto, Gengar; Rayo confuso – Dijo Drake a su Gengar.

Greninja, levántate por favor- Decía Ash a Greninja que se estaba levantando.

Ahora Gengar acaba con Greninja, Pulso Sombrío.

Greninja, esquívalo – Ordeno Ash a su Pokemon que milagrosamente se levantó y evito el ataque de Gengar.

¿Qué? – Dijo Drake sorprendido al ver la escena.

Bien, Greninja, usa Hidropulso – Dijo Ash a su Pokemon, y con ese ataque Greninja venció a Gengar.

Gengar no puede continuar, la primera victoria es para Ash – Dijo el árbitro señalando a Ash.

¡Si, Ash eres fantástico! – Decía Serena muy alegre con sus manos juntas y algo sonrojada

Gengar regresa, bien Ash me has dejado impresionado – Decía Drake a Ash, mientras regresaba a Gengar a su Pokebola.

¿Estás bien, Greninja? Regresa y descansa – Dijo Ash Regresando a Greninja.

Vaya Ash, sí que eres muy fuerte – Dijo Drake alagando a su rival.

Gracias, tú también Drake – Dijo Ash a su rival.

Bien sigamos con la fiesta, sal ahora Pyroar – Dijo Drake mostrando a su segundo Pokemon.

Eso hare Drake, vamos Hawlucha – Dijo Ash sacando a su Hawlucha.

Pyroar ataca con Tacleada – Ordeno Drake a su Pokemon.

Hawlucha, esquívalo y usa golpe Karate – Ordeno Ash a su Hawlucha, quien esquivo el ataque y dirigió el suyo a Pyroar.

No lo creo, Pyroar contraataca con Colmillo de fuego – Ordeno Drake a Pyroar, que ataco a Hawlucha derribándolo.

¡Hawlucha! – Dijo Ash al ver a su Pokemon en el suelo.

Bien, ahora usa Brasas – Dijo Drake a su Pyroar.

Hawlucha, levántate y usa Plancha voladora – Ordeno Ash a Hawlucha que se levantó y ataco a Pyroar.

¿Estás bien Pyroar? – Dijo Drake a su Pokemon.

Bien Hawlucha, acabemos con esto, usa Patada de salto alto – Dijo Ash a Hawlucha que se acercó a Pyroar para atacarlo.

No esta vez amiguito, Pyroar usa Rugido de guerra – Ordeno Drake a Pyroar, que aturdió a Hawlucha.

¡Oh no! – Decía Serena en las gradas.

¡Hawlucha! – Dijo Ash al ver a Hawlucha debilitado.

Ahora despídete, Pyroar acabalo con Calcinación – Dijo Drake, y en ese instante Pyroar derroto a Hawlucha, y este estaba en el suelo.

Hawlucha no puede continuar, la victoria es para Drake – Dijo el árbitro señalando a Drake.

Lo hiciste bien Hawlucha, ahora descansa; Drake me has dejado impresionado tu Pyroar es muy fuerte – Decía Ash mientras regresaba a Hawlucha a su Pokebola.

Bien, sigamos con esto ¿Te parece Ash? – Dijo Drake a Ash.

Por mi está bien, sal Talonflame – Decía Ash, mientras sacaba a su tercer Pokemon.

Así me gusta Ash, bien Pyroar ataca con Colmillo de fuego – Ordeno Drake a su Pyroar.

Talonflame usa Ala de acero – Ordeno Ash a Talonflame que ataco a Pyroar.

No tan rápido Ash, esquívalo y contraataca con Rugido de guerra – Ordeno Drake a su Pokemon que ataco a Talonflame y lo evito.

Bien hecho Talonflame, ahora ataca con Pájaro osado – Dijo Ash a su Talonflame que ataco a Pyroar dejándolo muy débil.

¡Pyroar, no! – Dijo Drake al ver como se debilitaba su Pyroar.

Ahora acabalo con Carga de fuego – Ordeno Ash a Talonflame, que ejecuto su ataque y termino venciendo a Pyroar.

Pyroar no puede continuar, la victoria es para Ash – Dijo el árbitro señalando a Ash.

¡Eres asombroso, Ash! – Decía Serena muy entusiasmada desde el público.

Lo hicimos, Talonflame – Decía Ash muy feliz a su Pokemon.

Regresa Pyroar, lo hiciste bien toma un descanso – Dijo Drake regresando a su Pyroar.

Estoy listo para lo que sigue, adelante Drake – Dijo Ash, desafiando a su rival.

Bien, te arrepentirás por haber dicho eso Ash, ¡Gyarados ve! – Dijo Drake sacando a su siguiente Pokemon.

Bien, sigamos a batalla; Talonflame, a darle – Dijo Ash preparando a su Pokemon para la Batalla.

Pero antes, voy a Megaevolucionar a Gyarados – Dijo Drake evolucionando a su Gyarados a Mega Gyarados.

¿Qué un Pokemon Mega? – Dijo Ash sorprendido al ver al Mega Gyarados de Drake.

Oh no, ¿Un Pokemon Mega?, esta batalla será difícil para Ash, pero seguro no se rendirá, así es el Ash que tanto quiero – Dijo Serena que al principio estaba preocupada, pero luego volvió a calmarse.

Es la hora, Talonflame; usa Ala de acero contra Mega Gyarados – Ordeno Ash a su Pokemon que ataco a Mega Gyarados, pero este lo esquivo.

Mega Gyarados, usa Furia dragón contra Talonflame – Ordeno Drake a su Mega Gyarados que ataco a Talonflame, derribándolo y dejando a Ash en Shock al igual que a Serena.

¡Talonflame! – Grito Ash al ver a su Pokemon derribado.

Bien continua con Acua cola – Ordeno Drake a su Pokemon.

No nos demos por vencidos, Talonflame Erupción – Dijo Ash a su Pokemon que cargo contra Mega Gyarados, pero Drake ya había planeado su estrategia.

Lamento arruinarte la fiesta Ash, usa Rompemoldes contra Talonflame – Dijo Drake a Mega Gyarados, que no solo cancelo el ataque de Talonflame sino que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Talonflame, no – Dijo Ash al ver a Talonflame vencido muy fácilmente.

Talonflame no puede continuar, la victoria es para Drake – Dijo el árbitro señalando a Drake.

Mientras Serena, se estaba preocupada por la fuerza de ese Mega Gyarados, y comenzó a preocuparse por Ash, como cuando el lucho contra Grant. Mientras con Ash ya había regresado a Talonflame.

Bien Drake, admito que tu Mega Gyarados es muy fuerte, pero no pienso tirar la toalla, vamos, ve Greninja – Dijo Ash, sacando de nuevo a Greninja.

¿Greninja otra vez? Bien Ash, se ve que eres osado, pero te daré una batalla digna – Decía Drake a Ash.

Bien Drake, prepárate, Greninja usa Burbuja – Dijo Ash a su Greninja que uso su ataque.

No lo creo Ash, Mega Gyarados, usa Furia dragón – Ordeno Drake a su Pokemon, que de inmediato ataco a Greninja.

¿Estás bien, Greninja? – Pregunto Ash a su Pokemon, y este le asintió.

Ese Greninja que tienes es muy luchador, pero eso no será suficiente, usa Acua cola – Drake una vez más ordeno a Mega Gyarados que atacara, pero Greninja lo esquivo.

Bien hecho Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua – Dijo Ash a su Pokemon que ataco a Mega Gyarados, pero no tuvo efecto en él.

Lástima Ash, esto se acabó para tu Greninja, Rompemoldes ahora – Dijo Drake a su Mega Gyarados, que uso su habilidad una vez más, dejando a Greninja fuera de combate.

¡Greninja no! – Grito Ash a su Pokemon.

Greninja no puede continuar, la victoria es para Drake – Dijo el árbitro señalando de nuevo a Drake.

Sé que esta batalla puede ser la más difícil para Ash, pero sé que puede lograrlo, porque el Ash que quiero, no abandona sus sueños – Decía Serena muy segura.

Bien Greninja eres estupendo, toma un descanso; Pikachu todo depende de ti – Dijo Ash a su compañero que asintió listo para la última batalla.

Bien Ash, veamos de que esta hecho tu Pikachu – Dijo Drake a Ash listo para la última.

Ya verás Drake, esta es mi última oportunidad y lo daré todo por cumplir mi sueño – Dijo Ash con mucha determinación a Drake, y Serena lo miraba como si fuera un héroe.

¡Bien Ash, es la hora, no te rindas y da todo! – Decía Serena, animando a Ash.

Pikachu, usa Ataque rápido – Dijo Ash a Pikachu que comenzó rápido como un trueno, mientras cargaba a su máxima batalla.

Vamos Ash, muéstrame ese valor, usa Hidrobomba – Ordeno Drake a su Mega Gyarados, que ataco pero Pikachu esquivo el ataque.

Pikachu, usa Embestida contra Mega Gyarados – Ordeno Ash a su Pokemon, que embistió al Pokemon, pero al parecer no le hizo efecto.

Necesitaras más que eso si quieres vencer a mi Mega Gyarados, ahora usa Danza dragón – Ordeno Drake a Mega Gyarados que ataco a Pikachu, pero este se mantenía de pie.

¿Pikachi estas bien? – Dijo Ash a su amigo, que de inmediato le asintió.

Bien Ash, lo admito eres un digno rival, pero es la hora de que te vayas enfriando, usa Furia dragón – Ordeno Drake a Mega Gyarados, pero Pikachu esquivaba los ataques, mientras Serena estaba muy concentrada en la pelea, y Ash ya había dado su nueva orden a Pikachu.

¡Cola de hierro, ahora! – Ordeno Ash a su Pokemon, pero Drake se le había adelantado.

Ahora, Danza lluvia – Ordeno Drake a su Pokemon, que anulo el ataque de Pikachu.

Pikachu, no – Dijo Ash al ver a su Pokemon en el suelo.

Ahora usa Danza Dragón contra el – Dijo Drake, y de inmediato Mega Gyarados de abalanzo sobre Pikachu.

¡Pikachu, levántate por favor! – Grito Ash a su Pokemon, pero fue inútil Mega Gyarados seguía atacándolo, y Ash caía presa del pánico, y en eso comienza a desesperarse.

Vaya Ash, creo que ya es la cuenta final para ti – Dijo Drake a Ash.

¿Qué voy a hacer? No creo poder ganar, ese Mega Gyarados es muy poderoso – Decía Ash, con los ojos cerrados, y apretando sus dientes. Pero en eso una voz se hace oír en el estadio.

¡Ash, sigue luchando, cree en ti mismo! ¡¿Acaso no te acuerdas del _"No te rindas hasta el final_"!? ¡Demuéstrale que eres un ganador, y No te rindas hasta el final! – Gritaba con voz muy alta Serena, que hizo reaccionar a Ash.

Serena… Gracias, bien Pikachu, mostremos nuestro poder, ¡Usa Electrobola! – Ordeno Ash recuperado a Pikachu que ataco y asesto en Mega Gyarados.

Vaya, vaya al parecer has recuperado tu confianza, eso me gusta, ¡Usa Danza Dragón! – Dijo Drake a su Mega Gyarados.

No esta vez Drake, Pikachu usa Cola de hierro – Ordeno Ash a su Pikachu, que de inmediato atacaba a Mega Gyarados, pero a pesar del daño, este seguía de pie, pero Pikachu empezaba a cansarse.

Parece que tu Pikachu está comenzando a agotarse, bien; Mega Gyarados termínalo con Rompemoldes – Ordeno Drake a su Mega Gyarados, pero Ash también ya estaba ejecutando su contraataque.

Aun no cantes victoria Drake, Pikachu usa Tacleada de voltios a todo lo que da – Ordeno Ash a su Pikachu, que cargo directo a Mega Gyarados, y ambos Pokemon chocaron dejando una estela de humo y polvo en el estadio.

¡Pikachu! – Grito Ash por su Pokemon.

¡Gyarados! – Grito Drake por su Pokemon.

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Ash gano la liga? ¿Mega Gyarados ha sido vencido?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Amourshipping – Mi Único destino eres tú.

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura

Sinopsis: Serena decide confesar sus sentimientos a Ash, cuando su viaje por Kalos llega a su fin.

- Capitulo 3

Ash está combatiendo la final de la Liga Kalos, aunque inicio bien su batalla, ahora un Mega Gyarados se le pone de frente en su sueño de ser maestro Pokemon, y ya ha vencido a sus Pokemon, por lo que Pikachu es su última esperanza de ganar la liga, y al ver como su Palemón era vapuleado por Gyarados, Ash comienza a decaer, pero gracias a unas palabras de aliento de Serena recupera su confianza y decide que dará todo hasta el final, y ambos Pokemon chocan creando una gran columna de humo y polvo en el estadio dejando a los espectadores atónitos, ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién gano? ¿Pikachu o Mega Gyarados? Bien averigüémoslo.

¡Pikachu! – Grito Ash por su Pokemon.

¡Gyarados! – Grito Drake igualmente.

¡¿Pikachu, que paso!? – Dijo Serena consternada por lo que pasaba en el estadio.

El estadio era un caos, todos comentaban quien era el ganador; pero el polvo y el humo comenzaban a disiparse, mientras ambos entrenadores estaban a la expectativa de quien quedo de pie.

Pikachu… - Dijo Ash.

Gyarados… - Dijo Drake.

Pero cuando se disipo por completo el humo, todos se asombraron al ver que Pikachu aún estaba de pie, y que el Pokemon mega había sido vencido. Serena estaba muy sorprendida de que Pikachu venciera.

Mega Gyarados no puede continuar, la victoria es para Ash – Dijo el árbitro señalando a Ash.

¡Lo hiciste Ash, eres fabuloso! – Decía Serena emocionada, al ver la victoria de Ash.

Lo hicimos Pikachu, eres asombroso amigo – Dijo Ash felicitando a su amigo.

¿Qué? ¿Mi Mega Gyarados, vencido? – Decía Drake asombrado al ver a su Pokemon mega derrotado.

Bien, Drake creo que aun te queda un Pokemon ¿Seguimos con esto, o te rendirás? – Dijo Ash a su rival.

Ash, eres el rival más fuerte que jamás haya enfrentado, y te admiro por eso, pero ya es hora de que alcance el cielo, ve Delphox – Dijo Drake, mientras sacaba a su ultimo Pokemon.

¿Con que un Delphox? Bien Pikachu, esta es la última batalla, demos el corazón en esta batalla – Dijo Ash animando a su amigo.

¿Un Delphox? Espero que Ash gane, Pikachu se nota agotado – Dijo Serena preocupándose de nuevo.

A la carga Pikachu, usa Embestida contra Delphox – Dijo Ash ordenando a Pikachu atacar a Delphox.

Vamos Delphox, esquívalo y usa Psicorrayo – Ordeno Drake a su Pokemon, el cual esquivo el ataque de Pikachu y uso su movimiento el cual afecto a Pikachu, el cual aun resentía el cansancio de la batalla contra Mega Gyarados.

¡Pikachu, no! – Dijo Ash viendo a su Pikachu, que comienza a cansarse.

Delphox, terminemos esto, usa Llama embrujada – Dijo Drake a su Delphox el cual termino derrotando a Pikachu, y ya había un nuevo campeón.

Pikachu no puede continuar, Delphox es el ganador, el nuevo campeón de la Liga Kalos es Drake de pueblo Fluxus – Dijo el árbitro señalando a Drake como vencedor de la Liga Kalos.

¡Si, lo hicimos Delphox! – Dijo Drake al saber que era el campeón de la Liga.

Mientras con Ash, estaba muy destrozado al saber que estuvo cerca de cumplir su sueño de ser maestro Pokemon, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba con él en esa batalla, mientras con Serena estaba triste al ver como Ash fue derrotado, ella sabe que Ash hizo su mejor esfuerzo y está orgullosa de el por luchar hasta el final, así que va a donde está el. Mientras con Ash esta con su Pikachu en brazos pensando que quizás nunca podrá cumplir su sueño de ser un maestro Pokemon, y en eso llega Serena y le habla.

Ash ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Serena acercándose a Ash.

No pude cumplir mi sueño, soy un perdedor – Dijo Ash muy triste a Serena.

¿De que estas hablando Ash? – Pregunto Serena muy sorprendida de las palabras de Ash.

Quizás nunca pueda cumplir este sueño, le falle a mi mamá, a mis Pokemon, a mis amigos y a ti, que siempre me has apoyado en todo, siento que debería dejar de perseguir este sueño – Dijo Ash deprimido a Serena, pero ella no podía creer lo que oía, ¿Acaso el Ash que ella tanto quiere, abandonara sus sueños por esta derrota? Entonces se enfada.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo Ash, acaso dejaras de seguir tus sueños!? – Dijo Serena muy molesta por las palabras de Ash, cosa que impresionaron a Ash el cual nunca había visto enfadada a Serena con él.

Serena… - Dijo Ash sorprendido de la actitud de Serena.

¿Ya olvidaste él nunca te rindas hasta el final? El Ash que conozco no se rinde, y continúa con sus sueños, por eso aunque hayas perdido esta vez, no por eso debes abandonar tus sueños – Dijo Serena, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ash escucho las palabras de Serena, y de inmediato y sin poder tener un motivo se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Serena sintió el abrazo e instintivamente lo abrazo también, era un momento mágico, pero así como llego inesperadamente, Ash se sorprendió y se soltó de ella.

¿Qué me pasa, porque abrace a Serena? – Pensaba Ash sonrojado y nervioso de haber hecho eso a Serena.

Ash…me abrazo, me abrazo – Pensaba Serena muy roja, al saber que Ash la abrazo.

Serena…gracias, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo – Dijo Ash, algo alegre a su gran amiga Serena.

De nada Ash, siempre estaré ahí para ti – Dijo Serena alegre al chico que amaba.

Después de la ceremonia de premiación de la Liga; Ash quedo subcampeón y Serena estaba con él, esa tarde ella y Ash conversaban mientras comían en el centro Pokemon.

Ash, ahora que la Liga Kalos termino ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Pues, la verdad, creo que volveré a mi casa y descansare una larga temporada, hace un tiempo que no veo a mi mamá – Dijo Ash tranquilamente a Serena.

Y Serena bajo la mirada, estaba triste al saber que Ash pronto se iría de Kalos, y que si lo hacia ella nunca le podría confesar sus sentimientos.

¿Estás bien, Serena? De pronto dejaste tu comida – Pregunto Ash a Serena, al ver que bajo su mirada.

No, no pasa nada Ash, es que también creo que he estado lejos de casa y mi mamá – Decía Serena, evitando la verdadera razón de su tristeza.

Tienes razón Serena, nuestras mamas nos aman demasiado y creo que hemos estado lejos de ellas – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Si, aunque mi mamá es algo estricta, en verdad la amo – Dijo Serena, revelando lo mucho que amaba a su mamá.

Y yo adoro mucho a mi mamá, aunque sé que para ella siempre seré su pequeño – Dijo Ash, revelando lo mucho que su mamá lo mimaba.

Y aunque no hayas ganado la Liga Kalos, sé que continuaras con tu sueño – Dijo Serena animando a Ash a continuar su sueño.

Si, y sé que tu serás una grandiosa Performer, incluso mejor que Aria – Dijo Ash de igual modo a Serena.

Gracias Ash, eres muy lindo – Dijo Serena algo apenada.

Así siguieron su comida más tranquilamente, mientras Serena pensaba en como declarársele a Ash, que pronto volvería a su hogar en la región Kanto. Esa noche tanto Ash como Serena no podían conciliar el sueño.

Vamos, tengo que decirle lo mucho que me gusta, debo hacerlo sino él se ira de mi lado y esta vez quizás jamás pueda volver a verlo, tengo miedo de no poder decirle – Decía Serena en voz muy baja.

¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué abrace a Serena? No sé porque lo hice, solo tuve el impulso de hacerlo, pero me sentí tan bien, cuando la abrace – Pensaba Ash, sobre como abrazo a Serena.

Al día siguiente, Ash y Serena estaban camino al aeropuerto para despedirse, Serena estaba decidida a decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, y aunque no fuera correspondida, al menos estaría en paz sabiendo que el chico que tanto le gusta sabe lo que siente.

Bien, creo que ya nuestro viaje por Kalos ha llegado a su fin – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Sí, eso creo - Dijo Serena algo triste.

Serena ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Ash a Serena, notándola triste.

No, no es nada Ash – Dijo Serena, evadiendo la pregunta de Ash.

Serena, dime que pasa, ¿Te sientes mal? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

De hecho, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante para mi – Decía Serena a Ash.

¿De qué le hablara Serena? ¿Ash entenderá lo que ella le dirá? ¿Se declarara?

Bueno averígüenlo en nuestro siguiente capítulo.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo: Amourshipping – Mi Único destino eres tú.

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura

Sinopsis: Serena decide confesar sus sentimientos a Ash, cuando su viaje por Kalos llega a su fin.

- Capitulo 4

Tras haber perdido la Liga Kalos; Ash se siente muy deprimido y decide abandonar su sueño de ser maestro Pokemon, pero tras unas palabras de aliento por parte de Serena, trata de recuperarse de esta derrota, mientras con Serena está preocupada de que no encuentra la manera de declarársele a Ash, y a la mañana siguiente ya es la hora de despedirse y por el camino Serena esta cabizbaja; y sabe que si no se confiesa perderá a Ash ¿Lograra confesarse? ¿Ash sabrá del amor de Serena? Bueno averigüemos.

Bien, creo que ya nuestro viaje por Kalos ha llegado a su fin – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Sí, eso creo - Dijo Serena algo triste.

Serena ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Ash a Serena, notándola triste.

No, no es nada Ash – Dijo Serena, evadiendo la pregunta de Ash.

Serena, dime que pasa, ¿Te sientes mal? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

De hecho, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante para mí – Decía Serena a Ash.

Te escucho Serena, ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo Ash muy intrigado a Serena.

Pero Serena, no podía decir nada, debido a que aún no encontraba las palabras correctas, solo lo miraba muy sonrojada, mientras con Ash volvió a hablar.

Bueno Serena, muchas gracias por todo, ahora me voy – Dijo Ash sonriéndole a Serena, y se daba la vuelta para irse, pero Serena al ver esto le grita.

¡Eres un Tonto, Ash Ketchum! – Grito Serena a Ash, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de esos bellos ojos azules, mientras Ash la volteaba a ver.

¡¿Oye que te pasa, porque me dices que soy un tonto!? – Dijo Ash alzando un poco la voz, por lo que le dijo Serena.

¡Estas rompiendo tu promesa, me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos! – Dijo Serena de manera acusadora a Ash.

Serena…yo… - Dijo Ash que fue interrumpido por Serena.

Yo siempre….siempre – Decía Serena entrecortada por su llanto.

No te entiendo Serena, ¿Que te sucede? – Decía Ash a Serena.

Nada, solo déjame sola – Dijo Serena, mientras corría para salir del aeropuerto, y Ash al verla decide seguirla.

Mientras ella corre, deja escapar lágrimas, y ella ignora a Ash que la está siguiendo.

¡Serena, espera! – Decía Ash a ella, que no hacía caso, entonces él se puso enfrente de ella y la detuvo de la mano.

¡Suéltame, déjame sola! – Decía Serena, mientras trataba de soltarse de Ash.

No hasta que me digas que te pasa – Decía Ash a Serena, mientras la detenía.

¡Nada que te importe! – Volvía a decir Serena, en un tono que no iba con ella, mientras se soltaba y volvía a correr.

¡No de nuevo, espera! – Dijo Ash a Serena, la cual lo ignoro adentrándose en un bosque, mientras ella se detuvo en un árbol, para pensar.

¿Por qué hice eso? Yo no soy así, quizás es porque Ash se va a ir y no puedo decirle lo que siento por él, soy una tonta – Decía Serena, mientras pateaba el árbol, el cual estaba lleno de Beedrill, lo cual la asustaron, y ella comenzó a correr, mientras con Ash seguía buscándola por el bosque.

Rayos, a donde se metió Serena, pero ella nunca había actuado así conmigo ¿Qué le sucederá? – Decía Ash pensando en el asunto cuando escucho un grito, y de inmediato lo identifico como Serena y al parecer estaba en problemas y de inmediato corrió a donde estaba ella.

¡Ya voy Serena! – Decía Ash corriendo en dirección de donde había salido el grito de Serena, y cuando llego vio que corría de un grupo de Beedrill, y ella no vio una raíz levantada la cual de atoro en su pie haciendo que tropezara y se lastimara la rodilla, y ella comenzó a llorar como los Beedrill la iban a atacar, pero Ash llego justo a tiempo para su rescate.

¡Pikachu, impactrueno contra esos Beedrill! – Ordeno Ash a su compañero, el cual ahuyento a los Beedrill, cuando ellos se fueron Ash se acerca a Serena.

Ash…déjame sola – Decía Serena, mientras trataba de levantarse, pero vio que se lastimo la rodilla, la misma rodilla que se lastimo cuando niña. Entonces Ash, bajo la media de Serena y le coloco el mismo pañuelo que uso con ella hace varios años, y vendo su rodilla. Y del mismo modo la levanto igual como cuando niños y ella aterrizo en los brazos de Ash, y mientras se abrazaba Ash volvió a hablar.

Serena, dime por favor ¿Qué te sucede, porque actúas así? – Decía Ash con un tono dulce y compasivo, entonces para Serena ya no había marcha atrás así que decidió confesarse.

Ash…yo…yo – Decía Serena, con su voz entrecortada y sonrojada por lo que hizo Ash, justo lo mismo que cuando de conocieron de niños.

¿Si tú que…? – Decía Ash, tratando de comprender lo que ella decía. Pero al fin tomo el valor suficiente y lo dijo sin rodeos.

¡Tú me gustas Ash Ketchum! – Dijo Serena en voz muy alta, diciendo lo que guardaba por muchos años. Y Ash se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho Serena, simplemente no se esperaba esto, una confesión de amor.

Ash: Serena… desde cuando… - Decía Ash impresionado y en shock por las palabras de Serena.

Serena: Desde aquel campamento siento algo muy grande por ti Ash, como me protegías, como andábamos juntos por todos lados y lo amable que eras conmigo – Dijo Serena, revelando como nació su amor por Ash.

Serena... yo… Dijo Ash, pero fue interrumpido por Serena.

No me interrumpas Ash; todo lo que pasamos juntos y olvidaste como si no fuera de importancia lo me dijiste. Que tú y yo siempre estaríamos juntos – Decía Serena aseverando sus palabras.

Y Ash recuerda lo que le dijo que siempre estarían juntos. Entonces Ash la abraza más fuerte y con una voz quebrada le dice.

Lo siento Serena, lo siento por ser un despistado y perdona por a veces no valorar lo que haces por mí la verdad lo valoro demasiado pero no sabía cómo decirlo por cuando...siempre estoy contigo... Me pongo algo nervioso cuando algo se trata de ti – Decía Ash, abrazando suavemente a Serena.

Te perdono Ash, por el gran amor que tengo, solo que no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti otra vez – Decía Serena mientras se abrazaba de Ash, en eso el la mira y con una sonrisa le dice.

Entonces, ven conmigo Serena, ven conmigo a Kanto – Decía Ash a Serena, calmando a la chica del cabello dorado.

¿En serio, quieres que te acompañe? – Decía Serena con una pequeña sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo.

Si, así siempre estaremos juntos – Decía Ash a Serena con una sonrisa, era un momento romántico, y dejándose llevar por sus corazones ambos chicos se miraron por un breve instante y se acercaron lentamente y se dieron su primer beso. Era lo que Serena tanto deseaba y al fin se cumplió, era la chica más feliz de todo el Mundo Pokemón, ella no podría pedir más, tras el beso que duro como unos 50 segundos se separaron lentamente y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos.

Ahora lo entiendo lo que es el amor, y debo admitir que es algo maravilloso – Decía Ash mirando a los ojos a Serena.

Si, Ash de hecho hay una cosa más que quiero pedirte – Decía Serena, tan roja como un Magmar.

¿Y qué es? – Dijo Ash.

Ash…quieres ser… ser…mí…mí – Decía Serena muy tímida, pero de inmediato Ash lo capto, y solo la volvió a besar y le dijo.

No lo tienes que decir, claro que quiero ser tu novio – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Gracias, Ash, eres tan lindo conmigo, Te quiero – Decía Serena muy sonrojada y volviéndolo a abrazar y a besar.

Y tras otro beso, Serena se dio cuenta de algo.

Oye Ash, tu vuelo se ha ido ya – Decía Serena, notando que en lo que duro la persecución, el rescate y la confesión; el vuelo de Ash que lo llevaría a Kanto ya se había ido.

Tranquila, además de haberme ido, te habría roto tu corazón, y nunca te hare eso – Dijo Ash acariciando el rostro de Serena.

Pero… ¿y qué dirá mi mamá? – Decía de nuevo Serena con preocupación.

Pues vamos a hablar con ella, y no tengas miedo yo estaré contigo – Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena.

Gracias Ash, eres muy lindo conmigo – Dijo Serena, dándole un beso a Ash en la mejilla.

Bueno, pues vamos con tu mamá – Dijo Ash comenzando a caminar con Serena hacia pueblo Boceto.

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Grace? ¿Aprobara la relación de su hija con Ash?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Titulo: Amourshipping – Mi Único destino eres tú.

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura

Sinopsis: Serena decide confesar sus sentimientos a Ash, cuando su viaje por Kalos llega a su fin.

- Capitulo 5

En el capítulo anterior; tras una pequeña discusión y persecución, Serena confeso sus sentimientos por Ash y este acepta a Serena como novia y para que no la deje este la invita para que lo acompañe a Kanto. Pero ahora deben ir con Grace (Madre de Serena) para que apruebe la relación ¿Les dará una oportunidad? Averígüenlo

Oye Ash, tu vuelo se ha ido ya – Decía Serena, notando que en lo que duro la persecución, el rescate y la confesión; el vuelo de Ash que lo llevaría a Kanto ya se había ido.

Tranquila, además de haberme ido, te habría roto tu corazón, y nunca te hare eso – Dijo Ash acariciando el rostro de Serena.

Pero… ¿y qué dirá mi mamá? – Decía de nuevo Serena con preocupación.

Pues vamos a hablar con ella, y no tengas miedo yo estaré contigo – Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena.

Gracias Ash, eres muy lindo conmigo – Dijo Serena, dándole un beso a Ash en la mejilla.

Bueno, pues vamos con tu mamá – Dijo Ash comenzando a caminar con Serena hacia pueblo Boceto.

Pero, mejor vamos mañana; es que me gustaría tener una cita contigo – Dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

Bueno…está bien, pero antes vamos al centro Pokemón y dejemos a hi a nuestros Pokemón – Dijo Ash complaciendo a su novia.

Gra…gracias Ash, eres muy lindo conmigo – Decía Serena muy roja, mientras tomaba la mano de su novio.

No agradezcas, ven vamos – Decía Ash, mientras comenzaba a caminar tomando de la mano a Serena.

Oh, que feliz soy; al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad, Ash te juro que seré una buena novia – Eran los pensamientos de Serena, llenos de felicidad al estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo Pokemón.

Y tras dejar a sus Pokemón con la enfermera Joy, fueron a su primera cita; pero Ash no tenía ninguna experiencia con esto de las citas y las relaciones al tener como única meta ser un maestro Pokemón. Pero todo paso bien entre los dos y lo poco que sabía de las chicas es que debes complacerlas.

Mira Ash, podemos ir ahí di que si – Decía Serena muy insistente a su novio

Si, vamos – Dijo Ash aceptando.

Así que fueron a una tienda de ropa, y solo Ash se maravillaba de la belleza de su novia, cada atuendo que usaba le quedaba perfecto a ella.

Oye Ash, ¿Cómo me queda este? – Preguntaba Serena muy curiosa a Ash.

Te ves, realmente… hermosa – Decía Ash sonrojado al ver a Serena es ese atuendo.

Gracias Ash, eres muy lindo – Decía Serena sonrojada por el cumplido de su novio.

Tras un rato en la tienda, los dos fueron a cenar y al cine, y fue una grandiosa noche para ambos. Ya en el centro Pokemón se dispusieron a pasar la noche para en la mañana continuar al pueblo de Serena.

Ash, fue el mejor día de mi vida, gracias – Decía Serena a Ash.

No es nada, mientras seas feliz, yo soy feliz, que pases buenas noches – Dijo Ash a Serena, yendo en dirección a su habitación. Pero antes de entrar Serena le hablo.

Oye Ash – Dijo Serena, que estaba detrás de Ash.

¿Si Serena? – Dijo Ash a Serena, la cual le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tú también descansa – Decía Serena con una sonrisa a su novio.

Gracias Serena (Es tan linda) – Decía Ash, mientras la miraba.

Ya en su cama Ash, estaba algo ansioso de cómo decirle a la señora Grace que era el novio de su hija, y mientras lo hacía, se escuchaba como se abría la puerta de su habitación.

¿Hay alguien ahí? – Dijo Ash al ver como se abría la puerta.

SI, soy yo – Decía una voz con ternura que Ash reconoció.

¿Serena, que haces aquí? – Pregunto Ash al ver a su novia en su habitación.

No podía dormir, ¿y tú? – Dijo Serena, dando la razón de su visita.

Me pasa lo mismo, es que no sé qué reacción tendrá tu mamá cuando le digamos que somos novios – Dijo Ash a Serena, revelando porque no puede dormir.

Lo sé, mi mamá es algo estricta, pero en verdad la amo, sé que si le decimos no se negara – Decía Serena.

Está bien, ahora estoy un poco más tranquilo – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Qué bueno, Ash hay algo que quiero pedirte – Decía Serena a Ash.

Si ¿Qué pasa? – Decía Ash en su tono amable a Serena.

¿Podría…dormir…contigo….solo esta noche? – Dijo Serena tan roja como un tomate a Ash, el cual quedó impresionado por lo que le pidió Serena.

¿Pero no dormirás incomoda? – Preguntaba Ash, igual de rojo como Serena.

No, no hay problema, de veras – Dijo Serena a Ash tratando de convencer a Ash.

Está bien – Dijo Ash sonriente a Serena.

En eso Ash se hace a un lado para que Serena se pudiera acostar a su lado, y luego ella lo abrazo.

Buenas noches, mi lindo Pacham – Decía Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash.

Lindos sueños, mi bella Fennekin – Dijo Ash abrazando a Serena.

Y así pasaron la noche abrazados. A la mañana siguiente tras dejar el centro Pokemón se pusieron con rumbo a pueblo Boceto, era un día realmente soleado; Fletchling volando, y ellos tomados de la mano rumbo a la casa de Serena y tras unas horas llegaron al pueblo de Serena.

Vaya, así que aquí es pueblo Boceto, es un lugar muy lindo – Decía Ash al mirar el pueblo donde vivía su novia.

Bien, ya casi llegamos a casa ¿Ash estás listo para hablar con mi mamá? – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Si, y no tengas miedo, yo estaré contigo – Dijo Ash tomando las manos de Serena.

En eso siguen su camino, hasta la casa de Serena; ya a unos pasos de la entrada Serena saludo a Ryhorn.

Ryhorn, ya estoy en casa ¿Me extrañaste? – Dijo Serena, mientras abrazaba al Pokemón que estaba feliz de verla.

Vaya, un Ryhorn ¿y de quién es? – Dijo Ash muy curioso de ver al Pokemón.

De hecho es de mi mamá, de cuando ella era corredora – Decía Serena explicando sobre el Pokemón.

Ya veo, bien Serena ya es la hora – Dijo Ash hablando a Serena.

Si, Arceus protégeme a mí y a Ash – Eran los pensamientos de Serena, porque sabía que su madre era un poco estricta. En eso tocaron la puerta, y los recibió la mismísima señora Grace.

Serena, hija ya has vuelto – Dijo Grace muy contenta de ver a su hija en casa.

Si mamá ya he vuelto a casa – Decía Serena alegra de ver a su mamá.

Hola señora Grace, un gusto verla – Dijo Ash saludando a la mamá de Serena.

Hola Ash, al fin te conozco en persona – Dijo Grace al ser la primera vez que veía en persona a Ash.

Si, un gusto conocerla – Dijo Ash a la señora.

Bueno, pero pasen – Dijo Grace haciendo pasar a los chicos a dentro de la casa.

Una vez adentro, platicaron sobre como Ash lucho en la Liga Kalos y como Serena ya tena su meta de ser una gran performer, aunque al principio Grace se oponía, pero al ver como su hija era feliz haciéndolo acepto.

Bueno, si ese es tu sueño, solo debo aceptarlo y apoyarte – Dijo Grace a su hija con algo de resignación.

Gracias mamá – Dijo Serena muy feliz a su madre.

Si señora Grace, ella tiene mucho talento y debe estar muy orgullosa de ella – Dijo Ash, alagando a Serena.

Oye Ash, no hay algo que deberíamos decirle a mi mamá – Dijo Serena a Ash, recordando la razón de su visita a su madre.

Ah es verdad – Dijo Ash recordando porque vinieron a verla.

¿Y de que me quieren hablar? – Pregunto Grace a los chicos.

Bueno mamá, Ash y yo queremos… decirte que somos… - Decía Serena que no podía hablar por los nervios.

¿Qué pasa Serena? No me dejes con la duda – Decía Grace insistente a Serena.

Pero entonces Ash le toma la mano a Serena, decide tomar la palabra.

Señora Grace, Serena y yo queremos decirle que somos novios – Dijo Ash tan claro como el agua.

Pero un silencio impero en la sala, hasta que Grace volvió a hablar.

Serena, ve a tu habitación por favor – Dijo Grace algo seria a su hija.

Pero mamá…. – Dijo Serena.

A tu habitación dije – Dijo Grace, haciendo que Serena la obedeciera.

Y una vez solos Ash y Grace, se pusieron a hablar del asunto.

Ash, ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – Dijo Grace impactada de lo que dijo Ash.

¿Pasa algo señora Grace? – Dijo Ash al ver como se puso la mamá de su novia.

Ash, mi hija Serena es aún muy pequeña para tener novio – Dijo Grace muy seria a Ash.

¡Mamá ya no soy una niña! – Dijo Serena a su madre defendiéndose.

No y no jovencita, te dije que tendrías novio hasta que cumplieras los 15 – Dijo Grace manteniéndose en su actitud.

Señora Grace, si me permitiera hablar, le pondría en claro mis intenciones con Serena – Dijo Ash razonando con la madre de su novia.

Te escucho Ash, pero te lo advierto no me engañes, porque soy capaz de todo por mi hija – Dijo Grace muy severa a Ash.

Bien, sé que su hija y yo somos muy jóvenes para esto de las relaciones. Pero si le juro que cuidare y hare sentir valorada a Serena, ella es una chica muy especial para mí, y le diré que estoy dispuesto a todo por su felicidad y confié en mí, mientras ella este conmigo nada malo le pasara – Dijo Ash dando a entender que si le importaba ella, eso hizo sentir a Grace más segura, así que volvió a hablar.

Ash, Serena es mi única y muy amada hija, por eso actuó así, porque no quiero perderla; pero ahora veo que ya no es más una niña pequeña, ya es casi una joven y sé que algún día debo dejarla ir, por eso sé que debo confiar en ti sé que la harás muy feliz, y les doy mi aprobación – Dijo Grace, dando su visto bueno a la relación de su hija.

Gracias mamá, eres la mejor mamá de mundo – Dijo Serena muy feliz mientras abrazaba a su madre.

De hecho Serena, yo ya conocía a Ash de hace años – Dijo Grace a su hija, la cual la dejo impactada de la revelación de su madre.

¿Mamá ya conocías a Ash? – Pregunto Serena en shock a su madre.

Si, cuando vi a Ash por la videollamada, algo en mi me decía que ya lo había visto antes, y tras hacer un poco de memoria, recordé que él era ese niño del que tanto me hablabas del campamento, y lo había visto contigo el día que acabo el campamento de verano del profesor Oak – Dijo Grace revelando como ya conocía a Ash.

Entiendo, pues tiene mi palabra que seré un buen novio para Serena – Dijo Ash a Grace.

Te creo hijo, sé que harás muy feliz a mi querida niña – Dijo Grace haciendo que Serena se avergonzara del comentario.

¡Mamá…ya no soy una niña! – Dijo Serena defendiéndose del comentario de su mamá.

Jajajajaja, bueno chicos, supongo que tendrán hambre ¿Ash te quedas a comer? – Dijo Grace invitando a Ash a comer.

Si, está bien, gracias señora Grace – Dijo Ash a la madre de su novia.

Entonces todos comieron tranquilos, y después de eso Ash decidió practicar un poco más las carreras de Ryhorn.

Vaya Ash, sí que puedes hacerlo bien – Dijo Grace, mientras miraba como Ash montaba a Ryhorn.

Si, de hecho no podría haberlo hecho de no ser por Serena que me enseño – Dijo Ash, causando que Serena se sonrojara por esas palabras.

Tras un día de diversión era la hora de dormir en la casa, y como Ash y Serena lo intuyeron durmieron en cuartos separados para que no se enfadara la madre de la novia; a la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Grace, que pidió a su confiable Fletchling que despertara a Serena, y de costumbre ella se despertó de tan brusca manera.

¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes así! – Dijo Serena al Pokemón petirrojo, reprochando lo que le hacía cada mañana.

¡¿Serena, ya estas despierta hija!? – Grito Grace a su hija.

¡Si mamá! – Respondió Serena.

¡¿Podrías ver si ya se despertó Ash!? – Dijo de nuevo Grace a su hija-

En eso Serena, se pregunta si con su grito no despertó a su novio; y cuando entro en el cuarto donde estaba, vio que dormía tal cual tronco así que decidió despertarlo ella misma.

Buenos días Ash – Dijo Serena de modo dulce tratando de despertar a Ash, pero como no funcionaba intento otra cosa. Así que le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a despertarse, y lo primero que vio fue a su nova frente a él.

Buenos días Serena ¿Cómo dormiste? – Dijo Ash a su novia.

Pues bien, mi mamá nos habla, ¿Podrías vestirte y bajar? – Dijo Serena a Ash, que salió de la habitación para cambiarse su pijama por su ropa. Tras unos 10 minutos bajaron y todos desayunaron, luego ambos salieron con rumbo para Kanto.

Bien señora Grace, ahora vamos a mi casa en Kanto – Dijo Ash a la mamá de su novia.

Está bien Ash, cuídense y asegúrense de llamarme cuando lleguen ¿Ok? – Dijo Grace a la pareja.

Si mamá, lo haremos no te preocupes - Dijo Serena a su mamá.

Adiós señora y cuídese mucho – Dijo Ash despidiéndose de la mujer.

_Bueno, ahora la primera bala ya fue esquivada, ahora falta la mamá de Ash ¿Cómo reaccionara al ver a su hijo con una novia que no es ni Misty, ni May, o Dawn? Averígüenlo la próxima vez en el mismo canal XD_

Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Amourshipping – Mi Único destino eres tú.

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura

Sinopsis: Serena decide confesar sus sentimientos a Ash, cuando su viaje por Kalos llega a su fin.

- Capitulo 6

En el capítulo anterior; Ash y Serena van a pueblo Boceto para hablar con Grace (la mamá de Serena) para que les dé permiso de tener su relación, y tras una charla ella acepta. Ahora es momento de ir a Kanto para ver a Delia ¿Qué sorpresas habrá? Averígüenlo.

Bien señora Grace, ahora vamos a mi casa en Kanto – Dijo Ash a la mamá de su novia.

Está bien Ash, cuídense y asegúrense de llamarme cuando lleguen ¿Ok? – Dijo Grace a la pareja.

Si mamá, lo haremos no te preocupes - Dijo Serena a su mamá.

Adiós señora y cuídese mucho – Dijo Ash despidiéndose de la mujer.

Así que la pareja salió con rumbo a Kanto, y tras llegar al aeropuerto ya la pareja estaba lista para ir a la región Kanto.

¿Lista para ir conmigo a Kanto? – Pregunto Ash a Serena mientras él tomaba su mano.

Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo – Decía Serena muy dulcemente a Ash.

Y tras un par de días, llegaron a la región Kanto, y antes de llegar a Pueblo Paleta, la pareja se detuvo para ver a un conocido de Ash.

Mira, aquí es el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, aquí es donde lidera mi gran amiga Misty – Decía Ash algo nostálgico

¿Misty? – Preguntaba Serena muy curiosa.

Si, una amiga de cuando inicie mi viaje, hace ya unos años – Dijo Ash a su novia, explicando quien era Misty.

¿Y porque hasta ahora se dé su existencia? – Decía Serena algo acusadora a su novio.

Perdona que hasta ahora la mencionara, pero sé que se llevaran muy bien – Dijo Ash muy animado a Serena

Si eso creo – Decía Serena.

Así que los dos entraron al gimnasio, donde fueron recibidos por Misty en persona.

¿Ash, eres tú? – Decía Ash viendo a Ash, tras mucho tiempo.

Hola Misty, si ha pasado mucho tiempo – Dijo Ash saludando a su vieja amiga.

Si ya hace mucho, Oye Ash ¿Quién es tu amiga? – Pregunto Misty notando la presencia de Serena.

Ah no las he presentado, Misty; ella es Serena, mi novia – Dijo Ash presentando a su novia.

Y ante las palabras de Serena, hubo un gran silencio pero este rompió cuando Misty volvió a hablar.

Jajajajajajaja, bueno ya caí en la broma, ya que salgan los de cámara escondida – Decía Misty riéndose, creyendo que le estaban jugando una broma.

Misty esto no es gracioso te estoy hablando enserio, ella es mi novia – Decía Ash algo molesto por el comentario de Misty.

Ay por favor Ash, como me voy a creer eso de que tú tienes novia, ahora si me alegraste el día – Decía Misty aun riéndose de lo que le dijo Ash; pero Serena toma la iniciativa.

¿No le crees a Ash que yo soy su novia? Bien esto te dirá la verdad – Dijo Serena que beso a Ash frente a Misty, la cual quedo como piedra ante la escena, y después del beso entre la pareja, entonces Ash tomo de nuevo la palabra.

¿Ahora nos crees? – Dijo Ash a Misty, mostrándole lo que decía era verdad; entonces ella volvió a hablar.

Quién lo diría, Ash Ketchum finalmente ha crecido, me da mucho gusto que al fin encontraras a alguien especial para ti – Decía Misty muy alegre a su viejo amigo.

Gracias Misty – Decía Serena.

Ah, y una cosita más Serena – Decía Misty a la novia de Ash.

¿Si? – Preguntaba Serena muy curiosa a Misty. Y esta le dijo algo al oído.

Ash, puede ser algo distraído, impulsivo y un poquito infantil. Pero es un gran chico, y sé que a tu lado será muy feliz – Decía Misty al oído a Serena.

Claro, así será – Decía Serena de modo afirmativo.

Oye Misty, ¿Te puedo pedir algo? – Preguntaba Ash a la Líder de Gimnasio.

Si Ash ¿Qué sucede? – Respondió Misty.

¿Le Podrías dar a Serena, una batalla Pokemón? – Decía Ash a Misty.

Claro, ¿Serena, estas lista? – Decía Misty a la novia de Ash.

¡Por supuesto, vamos a hacerlo! – Dijo Serena a Misty.

Ya después estaban en la arena del gimnasio donde las chicas se dispusieron a pelear.

Bien, esta batalla será de un solo Pokemón ¿Te parece Serena? – Decía Misty a Serena.

Está bien, ya empecemos esto – Decía Serena, lista para su batalla amistosa con Misty.

¡Bien, vamos Corsola! – Decía Misty mientras lanzaba su Pokebola mostrando a su Pokemón.

¿Un Corsola? Bien esto será divertido, ¡Vamos Fennekin! – Decía Serena, mientras mostraba a su Pokemón.

¿Lista Serena? Corsola usa embestida – Ordeno Misty a su Corsola.

Fennekin, Arañazo ahora – Ordeno Serena a su Fennekin.

Esquívalo y usa Cañón de picos – Dijo Misty a su Corsola que ataco a Fennekin.

¡Fennekin! – Dijo Serena, mientras Fennekin era atacada, Ash miraba la batalla muy de cerca.

Vaya ese Corsola es fuerte, pero Serena seguro hará algo – Decía Ash mirando la pelea.

Fennekin, usa Brasas – Ordeno Serena a su Fennekin, pero Corsola evito el ataque.

Bien hecho Corsola, usa de nuevo Cañón de picos contra Fennekin – Ordeno una vez más Misty a Corsola que ataco a Fennekin.

Aun no termino Misty, Fennekin usa Lanzallamas – Ordeno Serena a su Fennekin, la cual le dio a Corsola.

¡Corsola, levántate! – Gritaba desesperada Misty a Corsola.

Esta batalla ya es pan comido, Fennekin termina con Poder oculto, pero Misty ya le había tomado la delantera.

No tan rápido Serena, Corsola usa Recuperación – Ordeno Misty a su Corsola, la cual se repuso del daño del Lanzallamas de Fennekin.

¿Qué? – Dijo Serena reaccionando ante la situación.

Bien, Corsola ataca con Rayo burbuja – Y en ese instante Fennekin cayó al suelo, pero aún seguía luchando.

Vaya, sí que Misty y Serena están dando todo – Decía Ash mirando la batalla. Y Serena seguía animando a su Fennekin a seguir luchando.

¡Fennekin, sigue luchando! – Dijo Serena su Fennekin, y en ese instante Fennekin activa la habilidad de todo Pokemón fuego, Mar de llamas, y no solo eso; Fennekin comenzó a brillar, señal de que era hora de evolucionar.

¿Fennekin esta…? - Dijo Serena incrédula de lo que veía.

Imposible – Dijo Misty.

Al fin, Fennekin ha alcanzado su evolución – Dijo Ash mirando el evento.

Fennekin se alzó en dos patas, el pelo de sus orejitas se alargó y de su colita surgió una rama, ya era una Braixen. Serena estaba algo contenta de que Fennekin alcanzara la evolución, pero se sentía algo triste de que ya no pudiera cargarla más. Y Ash saco su Pokédex para saber más de Braixen.

Braixen, el Pokemón de Fuego y la forma evolucionada de Fennekin. Tiene una rama enredada en la cola. Cuando la saca, la rama prende fuego al hacer fricción con su pelaje y se lanza al ataque con ella- Decía el Pokédex sobre los Braixen.

Impresionante –Decía Ash, al mirar evolucionado al Pokemón de su novia.

Bien Braxien, sigamos con esto – Decía Serena a su recién evolucionada Braixen y esta asintió.

Wow, así que ya evoluciono; esto será divertido, vamos Corsola – Dijo Misty reanudando el combate.

Está bien, Braixen usa Brasas – Ordeno Serena a su Pokemón recién evolucionado, la cual le dieron a Corsola.

¡Corsola! – Decía Misty al ver a su Corsola atacado.

Bueno, creo que esto ya termino, Braixen usa Llamarada – Ordeno Serena a Braixen la cual le dio la victoria.

Genial, me has dejado impresionada Serena, eres una entrenadora muy fuerte – Decía Misty alagando a Serena.

Gracias Misty – Decía Serena a Misty.

Bueno, Serena ya es hora de continuar a Pueblo Paleta – Decía Ash a Serena, para seguir con su viaje.

Tienes razón, Misty espero volver a pelar contigo un día – Dijo Serena a Misty.

Cuando quieras Serena, bueno nos vemos Sr. y Sra., Ketchum – Dijo Misty despidiéndose en tono de broma a Ash y Serena.

Tras el reencuentro con Misty, la pareja llega a Ciudad Verde donde llegan al centro Pokemón para pasar la noche. Y a la mañana siguiente ya llegaron a Pueblo Paleta, y al fin estaban casi en la puerta de la casa de Ash, cuando los recibió Mr. Mime.

Hola Mr. Mime, ya regrese – Dijo Ash saludando al Pokemón que ayudaba a su mamá en la casa.

¿Y este Mr. Mime es tuyo Ash? – Pregunto Serena a Ash sobre el Pokemón.

Ah no, no es mío; este Mr. Mime es de mi mamá – Dijo Ash explicando sobre Mr. Mime.

¿Ash, eres tu Hijo? – Pregunto una voz femenina, que Ash reconoció.

¡Si mamá, ya regrese! – Dijo Ash a su mamá.

Hola hijo, ya regresaste de Kalos ¿Y dime como te fue en la liga? – Preguntaba Delia a su hijo sobre el desempeño de Ash en Kalos.

Pues…veras… - Decía Ash, tratando de no recordar como perdió la final.

Bueno, ya me contaras como te fue, porque de seguro vienes tan hambriento como un Snorlax – Decía Delia a su hijo.

Si mamá – Decía Ash olvidando por un momento la razón de su visita.

Oye Ash, y ¿Quién es esa linda señorita? – Decía Delia, al ver a Serena junto a Ash.

Ah lo olvide, Mamá ella es Serena; viene de Kalos – Dijo Ash presentando a Serena a su madre.

Mucho gusto Señora Ketchum – Dijo Serena con voz muy educada.

Serena…ese nombre, tengo la sensación de haberlo oído antes – Decía Delia, mientras hacía memoria del nombre de Serena.

Bueno mamá, Serena y yo tenemos algo que decirte – Dijo Ash a su mamá.

Bien Ash, pero pasen adentro – Decía Delia haciendo pasar a su hijo y a Serena.

_Bueno, y con esto terminamos el sexto capítulo de este fic, en el Próximo que pasara ¿Cómo reaccionara Delia, a lo que le dirán su hijo y Serena? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo._

_Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Amourshipping – Mi Único destino eres tú.

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura

Sinopsis: Serena decide confesar sus sentimientos a Ash, cuando su viaje por Kalos llega a su fin.

- Capitulo 7 (Final)

En el capítulo anterior; Ash y Serena llegan a la región Kanto, y se detienen en ciudad Celeste donde Ash se reencuentra con su amiga Misty y él le presenta a su novia Serena y tras una batalla donde la Fennekin de Serena evoluciona en Braixen la pareja sigue su camino hasta pueblo Paleta, donde al fin ya se encontraron a la madre de Ash ¿Qué sorpresas habrá? Averígüenlo.

Ya una vez adentro de la casa de Ash, Delia, su hijo y Serena pasaron a la sala a conversar de la aventura de su hijo en la región Kalos.

Bueno hijo ¿y cómo te fue allá en Kalos? – Pregunto Delia muy entusiasta a su hijo.

Pues bien mamá; conocí a nuevos amigos y también capture nuevos Pokemón – Dijo Ash a su mamá.

¿Y cómo te fue en la liga? – Volvió a preguntar Delia, solo para ver como su hijo se puso serio sobre el asunto.

Pues… aunque no quede campeón, no me rendí hasta el final – Dijo Ash que al principio estaba serio, pero recupero su ánimo.

Ya veo, pero ¿Quién es esta linda señorita? – Pregunto Delia a Ash, sobre su acompañante.

Y en ese momento Ash trataba de articularle a su madre, que esa señorita era nada más y nada menos que su novia, así que Ash trato de hablar.

Ella es Serena, y es mí… mí – Trataba de decir que era su novia, pero estaba muy nervioso, hasta que Serena tomo su mano y decidió tomar la palabra.

¿Ella es tu qué? – Dijo Delia al no entender lo que decía Ash.

Señora Ketchum, lo que Ash trata de decirle es que él y yo, somos novios – Dijo Serena a Delia que la dejo como piedra e impero un silencio absoluto en la sala que no duro más de 30 segundos, y de repente Delia volvió a hablar.

¡Mi Ash, mi Ash ya tiene novia, y es una muy linda! – Decía Delia, muy contenta mientras lloraba cómicamente.

Mamá… - Dijo Ash al ver a su mamá en ese estado, y luego ella lo abrazo y siguió hablando.

¡Al fin mi niño ha crecido y ya es todo un hombre, ah que feliz soy Ash! – Decía Delia mientras abrazaba a su hijo Ash y seguía llorando cómicamente.

Mamá, me estas avergonzando y más enfrente de mi novia – Decía Ash apenado por lo que pasaba, mientras solo Serena se limitaba a reírse disimuladamente.

Nada de avergonzarte, es que estoy tan feliz que ya estas creciendo – Dijo Delia que después abrazo a Serena.

¡Es un orgullo que mi Ash tenga una novia tan bonita como tu Serena! – Decía Delia en su actitud muy maternal y cómica, cosa que avergonzó de nuevo a su hijo.

Tras dejar sus cosas en su habitación, Ash no se dio cuenta que su madre le estaba mostrando a Serena un álbum de fotos que tenía muchas fotos que Ash consideraba muy vergonzosas para él; así que cuando bajo las escaleras vio que en efecto su madre le estaba mostrando al álbum.

Ay mira esta Serena, es cuando Ash tomo su primer baño – Dijo Delia mostrando la foto a Serena, la cual esta se rio al verla y Ash estaba súper avergonzado.

¡Mamá, te dije que nunca mostraras esas fotos! – Dijo Ash que estaba muy rojo de la pena.

Ay qué tiene de malo, eras un bebe realmente bonito – Decía Serena contemplando la foto de Ash.

Y así se pasaron un largo tiempo mirando el álbum de fotos, viendo como Ash crecía; hasta que llegaron a una foto que les llamo la atención.

Mira Ash esa foto – Dijo Serena señalando la foto.

Ah esa es del campamento de verano del Profesor Oak – Dijo Ash reconociendo la foto.

Pero cuando Delia vio más de cerca la foto, vio a una niñita de vestido rosa y sombrero de paja, muy cerca de su hijo Ash en ese entonces que se le hacía familiar y al ver a Serena claramente la identifico.

¡Ahora recuerdo! – Dijo Delia en voz alta que alarmo a Ash.

¿Qué sucede mamá? – Pregunto Ash ante la reacción de su madre.

Ahora sé porque el nombre Serena se me hacía familiar al verte, eres esa niñita de sombrero de paja – Dijo Delia afirmando.

Lo sabes porque viste la foto del campamento – Dijo Ash a su mamá.

No, lo digo porque a ti Serena, ya te había visto antes – Dijo Delia impresionando a Serena.

¿Ya sabía de mí, Señora Ketchum? – Preguntaba Serena muy impresionada.

Si, eras esa niñita linda y tierna que siempre estaba junto a mi hijo y él siempre hablaba mucho de ti. Pero desde que te fuiste de Kanto, ya no volvió a mencionarte – Dijo Delia explicando cómo conocía a Serena.

Ya veo, entonces es el destino ¿No lo crees Ash? – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa a su novio.

Creo que sí, pero estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido – Dijo Ash igual con una sonrisa a su novia.

Bueno, que les parece si comemos después de tantas emociones – Propuso Delia a su hijo y a la novia de este.

Si – Dijeron Ash y Serena al unísono.

Entonces Serena ayudo a Delia a preparar la comida, ella estaba impresionada de las habilidades de Serena en la cocina, sin duda alguna ella pensó que Ash ya tenía a una gran esposa para el futuro. Tras unos 30 minutos la comida estaba lista, y naturalmente a Ash le gustó mucho, pero no sospechaba que la comida fue hecha por Serena, tras la comida hubo un pequeño descanso, y Serena admiro los trofeos y medallas de Ash de las otras regiones.

¡Wow, Ash sí que has participado en varias ligas Pokemón, estoy impresionada! – Dijo Serena admirando la repisa de Ash.

Si, y cada vez con cada viaje conocí a nuevos amigos, poderosos rivales y cada vez aumentaba mi propia experiencia – Dijo Ash a su novia.

Ya veo, eres realmente impresionante – Dijo Serena hacia su novio.

Pero, sin duda mi viaje por Kalos fue el mejor de todos, porque te volví a encontrar – Dijo Ash acercándose a Serena, mientras le ponía una mano en su bello rostro para verla.

Gracias, por todo Ash; sé que este es el inicio de una larga historia a tu lado – Dijo Serena mientras miraba a Ash a los ojos.

Y prometo dar lo mejor de mí, no solo como maestro Pokemón; sino como tu pareja – Dijo Ash mirando los bellos ojos azules de Serena.

Te amo Ash – Dijo Serena.

Y yo a ti Serena – Dijo Ash a Serena, para después compartir un beso romántico. Después de eso Ash le pregunto a Serena si quería ver al profesor Oak ella dijo que sí. Mientras con Delia estaba en el jardín con Mr. Mime, y vio salir a su hijo y su novia.

¿Ash, Serena; a dónde van? – Pregunto Delia al ver a su hijo y Serena salir de la casa.

Ahora volvemos mamá, vamos ir a ver al profesor Oak – Dijo Ash a su mamá.

Bien, pero regresen antes del anochecer – Dijo Delia a la pareja que se iba a toda prisa.

¡Si! – Gritaron Ash y Serena que se alejaban en dirección al laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Una vez ahí, fueron recibidos por Tracey.

Hola Ash, tiempo de no verte – Dijo Tracey a Ash.

Si ha pasado mucho tiempo – Dijo Ash saludando a su amigo de las Islas naranjas.

¿Y cómo te fue en la liga Kalos? – Pregunto Tracey a Ash.

Pues quede en Segundo lugar, pero aun no voy a rendirme en mi sueño de ser un maestro Pokemón – Dijo Ash en su habitual tono enérgico,

Me da gusto Ash, oye ¿Y quién es esa chica que viene contigo? – Pregunto Tracey a Ash notando la presencia de Serena. Pero antes de responder llego el Profesor Oak.

¡Ash muchacho, ya has vuelto de Kalos! – Saludo el profesor a Ash.

Si ya he regresado, ¿Cómo está? – Dijo Ash saludando al Profesor.

Pues bien muchacho, y sé que quedaste sub-campeón en Kalos, pero no te desanimes aun tienes un largo camino por recorrer para ser maestro Pokemon – Dijo el profesor tan sabio como siempre.

Lo sé, y nunca me rendiré – Dijo Ash al profesor.

Así se habla muchacho – Dijo el profesor a Ash, y en ese instante se presentó Serena.

Hola profesor, soy Serena, es un gusto conocerlo– Dijo Serena presentándose al profesor Oak, que solo la miro y hablo emocionado.

¡Serena, eres tú, mírate cómo has crecido! – Dijo el profesor impresionando a Ash, creyendo que él no la conocía.

¿Profesor, ya conocía a Serena? – Dijo Ash incrédulo de ver que el profesor ya conocía a su novia.

Si, ella es esa adorable niñita del sombrero de paja, la misma que siempre iba a todas partes contigo – Dijo el profesor haciendo memoria sobre Serena.

Ya veo, tanto usted como mi mamá ya la conocían – Dijo Ash al profesor.

Así es muchacho, y bueno ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – Dijo el profesor a los chicos.

La verdad venimos a verlo, porque hay algo que debemos decirle – Dijo Ash al profesor.

¿Y de que se trata? – Pregunto muy curioso el profesor.

Vera, Ash y yo…somos pareja – Dijo Serena algo sonrojada y mientras tomaba la mano de Ash. Solo Tracey estaba muy impresionado, mientras que el profesor ya sabía que Serena estaba enamorada de Ash desde hace años, así que los felicito.

Felicidades muchacho, les deseo lo mejor; y ahora les dedicare un poema – Dijo el profesor a la pareja.

¿Un poema? – Pregunto Serena muy curiosa.

Sí, no te lo mencione, pero el profesor es excelente con la poesía – Dijo Ash a Serena.

"Su amor representa el amor de los Ludsvic, que una vez que se da este jamás desaparecerá" – Dijo el profesor impresionando a Serena.

Impresionante como siempre profesor – Dijo Tracey.

Sí Que lo es ¿No lo crees Ash? – Dijo Serena.

Tienes razón – Dijo Ash.

Y dime muchacho, ¿Conseguiste nuevos Pokemón en Kalos? – Pregunto el Profesor a Ash.

Si así es profesor, salgan todos – Dijo Ash lanzando sus Pokebolas mostrando a su equipo de Kalos.

¡Vaya, que increíbles Pokemón de Kalos! – Dijo el profesor Oak admirando a los Pokemón de Kalos de Ash.

¿Quiere ver a mis Pokemón, profesor? – Pregunto Serena al profesor.

Si, déjame verlos – Dijo el profesor interesado en los Pokemón de Serena.

Bien, salgan todos – Dijo Serena lanzando sus Pokebolas y mostrando a sus Pokemón.

¡Un Braixen, un Pacham y una Meowstic! – Dijo el profesor viendo los Pokemón de Serena.

Y sabe apenas mi Fennekin evoluciono en Braixen – Dijo Serena sobre su evolucionada Braixen.

Y tras unos minutos en el laboratorio; Ash llevo a Serena por el campo que rodeaba el laboratorio y ella conoció a todos los demás Pokemón de su novio. A ella le gustaban unos más que otros, pero con quien tuvo un mal inicio fue con Bayleef, que tenía un gran aprecio por su entrenador; pero tras una rápida intervención de Ash las cosas se arreglaron y se hicieron grandes amigas

Vaya, sí que has capturado muchos Pokemón – Dijo Serena viendo a todos y cada uno de los Pokemón de Ash.

Y sabes, si mi Buterfree estuviera aquí, te gustaría mucho – Dijo Ash recordando al primer Pokemón que el capturo cuando inicio su viaje hace mucho tiempo.

¿Y qué le paso? – Pregunto Serena.

Pues encontró pareja, y solo lo deje ir – Dijo Ash algo nostálgico.

Bueno, pero ahora me tienes a mí, y siempre estaré contigo – Dijo Serena mientras tomaba la mano de Ash.

Gracias, y yo también estaré contigo siempre – Dijo Ash que abrazo a Serena, teniendo como escenario los campos de pueblo Paleta. Pero en ese instante Ash pensó en algo que le gustaría a Serena.

Oye Serena – Dijo Ash a Serena.

¿Si Ash? – Pregunto Serena a su novio.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar en especial, antes de regresar a casa? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Bueno…está bien – Dijo Serena aceptando la propuesta de Ash.

Bien, pero antes llamare a Charizard – Dijo Ash, que llamo a su Pokemón de fuego; luego la pareja subió a él y los llevo a "ese lugar especial". Tras unos minutos al fin llegaron.

Ya llegamos, ven Serena – Dijo Ash, comenzando a bajar de su Pokemón, que lo siguió Serena, para luego regresarlo a su Pokebola.

¿Dónde estamos Ash? – Pregunto Serena a Ash sobre el lugar donde estaban.

Mira bien dónde estamos y haz memoria – Dijo Ash a Serena, haciendo que Serena tratara de recordar donde estaban.

Espera…aquí es… - Dijo Serena al fin recordando donde estaban.

Si, aquí es donde nos conocimos – Dijo Ash respondiendo.

Si, aquí comenzó todo, hace 7 años – Dijo Serena, mientras como recordaba como conoció a Ash.

Por eso aquí, es nuestro lugar, nuestro espacio. Solo de nosotros y de nadie más – Dijo Ash mirando a los ojos a Serena.

Ash… gracias a Arceus por haberte conocido, gracias por ser mi novio; siempre tratare de hacerte muy feliz, porque no puedo estar lejos de ti, porque ya estuve lejos de ti por 7 años que me parecieron eternos – Dijo Serena, mirando a los ojos a Ash.

No tienes que agradecer, eres mi novia, y daré lo mejor de mí, porque tú eres ahora mi mundo – Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena y ella se acercó a Ash.

Te amo, Ash Ketchum – Dijo Serena a Ash con una mirada de amor eterno.

Y yo por siempre, mi Serena Ketchum – Dijo Ash a Serena con la misma mirada, para luego besarse mientras el viento soplaba anunciando que esta relación seria realmente de las pocas que si perduran.

Años más tarde.

Hoy es un día realmente muy especial en la casa de los Ketchum, dos niños están afuera de la casa de la pareja conformada por Ash Ketchum, y su bella esposa; Serena Ketchum; tras unos años de relación se casaron y más tarde tuvieron 2 hijos; un niño que era la viva imagen de Ash, pero con los ojos de Serena llamado Ashton Ketchum, y su hermana menor, una linda niña que era la viva imagen de su madre Serena, llamada Ashley Ketchum. Y hoy inician su viaje; sus padres están afuera animando a sus hijos, mientras Serena sostiene a su tercer hijo, una bebe rubia de ojos grises llamada Yvonne Ketchum; y les dedican unas palabras de ánimo.

Bien, Ashton hoy inicias tu aventura y lo mejor a lado de tu hermana; recuerda "No te rindas hasta el final" ¿Si hijo? – Dijo Ash animando a su hijo.

Si papá, daré lo mejor de mí – Dijo Ashton a su padre.

Ashley hoy el mundo se te abre para ti y tú hermano; estoy realmente orgullosa de ustedes, siempre sigan sus sueños – Dijo Serena a su hija.

Si mami, siempre buscare mi sueño de ser maestra Pokemón – Dijo Ashley a su madre.

Si, al igual que tu hermano, bueno será mejor que ya vayan al laboratorio del profesor Oak por su Pokemón inicial ¿Y ya saben cuál escogerán? – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Si papá, el mío será Bulbasur – Dijo Ashton a su padre.

Y yo un Charmander – Dijo Ashley.

Bien niños, les deseo suerte en su viaje y no quiero que se anden peleando ¿Ok? – Dijo Serena a sus hijos.

Si mamá – Dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo a Serena.

Bueno pues ya es hora, que inicie su aventura – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Nos vemos papá, adiós mamá – Dijo Ashton despidiéndose de sus padres.

Adiós mami, adiós papi; nos vemos Yvonne – Dijo Ashley despidiéndose de sus padres y su hermana menor.

En eso ambos chicos partían para su aventura, y Ash y Serena conversan.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No lo crees? – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Si, ahora ya empiezan su viaje, ¿me pregunto qué aventuras les aguardan? – Dijo Serena a su fiel esposo.

Siempre habrán aventuras, y lo mejor se tienen el uno al otro como hermanos – Dijo Ash mirando cómo se alejaban sus hijos.

Sí, pero al menos aun veremos crecer a Yvonne, espero ella sea una performer como yo - Dijo Serena mientras veía a su pequeña hija.

Si, y ella al igual que sus hermanos, siempre tendrá nuestro apoyo – Dijo Ash abrazando a su esposa y mirando a su hija.

Lo sé, al igual que nos hemos estando apoyando, desde hace varios años – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Gracias por todos estos años juntos y los que aún están por venir – Dijo Ash a Serena que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena.

De nada, te amo – Dijo Serena, para luego devolverle el beso en la mejilla a Ash.

Y yo a ti – Dijo Ash

FIN.


End file.
